


Sourwolf

by Underestimated_amateur



Series: Honey Eyes And a Wolf's Heart [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Batman blankets idk, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles, Cute Kids, Derek Hale is a Softie, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was eleven when he learns the answer to a question that's been burning inside his mind since he met Stiles. Stiles is three when he shows the world what he is. Eleven was also the age when Derek begrudgingly gets a nickname that'll last a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sourwolf

Derek was eleven when he learns the answer to a question that's been burning inside his mind since he met Stiles. Stiles is three when he shows the world what he is. Eleven was also the age when Derek begrudgingly gets a nickname that'll last a lifetime.

 

Over the year, Derek has gotten something of a Stiles shaped shadow. The small brunette tended to look at Derek as if he put the moon in the sky each night. He became more of a copycat than a fox, to the amusement of the adults. Everywhere that Derek went, Stiles was sure to go. If Derek was outside, Stiles was outside. If Derek liked the color blue, blue was Stiles's favorite color. If Derek wanted tea to drink for dinner, Stiles wanted to drink tea as well. Even though it was obvious Stiles did not in fact _like_ tea, but nobody ever called him out on it. At first, Derek hadn't even realized the child's behavior was odd. It just felt normal for the two of them to be around each. Something about it felt right to be in the company of Stiles. Like that's where he was meant to be, as if his place in the world was always next to Stiles. He only noticed the kit's lost puppy persona when someone else had pointed out.

The thing is; however, he didn't mind in the slightest. If he has to be honest, he really liked having most of the little one's attention all the time. He doesn't have much to complain about, there are times where it can be a bit irritating, but it's never a big deal. If anything it gives Derek hope. Maybe Stiles feels it too; the mysterious pull toward each other, the link they share. Maybe Stiles, if at least subconsciously, understands their bond goes further than friends or pack mate. Only time can truly tell, which frustrates the young wolf to no end.

 

Derek huffs and pushes those kind of thoughts away for now as he goes back to reading a book he borrowed from Laura. They are wasting a random summer Saturday in the Stilinski living room. Stiles sits on the floor, wrapped in a batman blanket and watching a cartoon rerun.

It only takes half the episode before Stiles, ever the energizer bunny, to grow tired of the show he's seen before. Letting the blanket go, he turns to his companion who had claimed the couch as their own with their nose stuck in a novel that went way above the young kit's head. "Derek I'm bored, pway wivh me," the little boy whines, puckering out his bottom lip and giving the older child the saddest look he could muster. He still has a hard time pronouncing a few letters correctly. Though, sometimes Derek thinks he does it on propose just to look cute.

"What do you want to do?" The wolf shifter asks, looking up from the book to cock an eyebrow at the honey sweet eyed boy. If he had to be honest, he wasn't really into the chapter he was on, the book was starting to take a stale turning point. And maybe, just maybe, Derek would've stopped reading for Stiles even if the book was engaging.

Stiles grins, bouncing in his seat on the carpet because he was never one to stay still long. Like a ball of excitement about to burst. His eyes sparkle in excitement with a soft gleam of mischief to it. Derek knows that look; it's the expression the kit gives when he has an idea that'll most likely get both of them in trouble. "Turn into a wolf," he exclaims, "I wanna see it! Come on, do it, do it!"

Derek pauses, having been took by surprise. Stiles has never asked that of him before. "No," he then replies, coming back to himself, "Let's do something else."

"Oh come on! Please!" The three year old continues to encourage, not giving up. He never really does. Derek has learned by now that Stiles is far more stubborn than even him. Which is a scary thought.

"No." Derek denies him again, setting the book down to give the other a stern 'I mean it' look. It's not as if he couldn't shift, because he could, but he didn't have full control of himself when he was in his wolf form just yet. After all, it was hard to think as a man when you had fur, sharp teeth, and growled. He was still young and animalistic instincts were hard to control. He didn't want to risk it around Stiles until he was 110% sure he wouldn't hurt the small kit.

"Pretty pwease? I'll be your best fwiend!" Stiles tried to bargain, except it didn't make any difference. Especially since, well, Stiles is already his best friend. Kind of his only friend besides Peter, but he's not sure family counts.

Despite the small one's pleas, Derek has put his foot down in the matter. "I mean it Stiles, the answer is no." He shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

For once Stiles doesn't push it. The older shifter watches as the little boy deflates in defeat, shoulders slumping. "It's not fair. I wanna see what you look like as a big scawy wolf!" He shamelessly throws his upper part of his body onto the eleven year old's legs. Melodramatically, he puffs out an annoyed breath of air, expression scrunching in a hard pout. "Sourwolf." He grumbles, frowning up at Derek.

The other only snorts, reaching over and running his hand through the little boy's soft brown locks. The kit seems to like it, his small body relaxing to the touch, enjoying the way the fingertips feel while they lazily brushed through his hair. It feels so nice, making him forget he was ever even mad in the first place. Derek is gentle with him, carefully petting his hair, undoing any tangles.

He wraps his arms around the lycan's legs, nuzzling Derek's stomach. Stiles finally smiles, small and content. "I bet you'd be a pretty wolfie." He mumbles into the other's dark shirt.

Derek's eyes widen, cheeks fluster a slight pink at the compliment. He swallows, biting his lip to keep from smiling too big. "Thank yo–" He freezes, words getting caught in his throat when he looks down at the boy. Stiles frowns in confusion up at him when the petting suddenly stops.

And just like that it's gone. Everything is back to normal like it never happened. But Derek saw it, he couldn't imagined it if he tries. Overwhelmed by so many emotions, Derek jerks the kit into his lap, Stiles yelping in surprise as he goes, and wraps his arms tightly around him. "Dere-bear?" Stiles asks, clearly baffled. Derek only holds him closer, nuzzling the little one's neck with his nose, too happy to say a word of explanation in what he saw.

 

For a short moment Stiles's honey eyes had glowed a magnificent gold.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on uploading this a few days sooner so it would be a uploaded Sunday (literally a week from the last one), but due to an unfortunate accident with a close family member I was unable to. I'm sorry, but here you go!
> 
> I don't think it was as well written as the others. I'll admit I forced it a bit, but I wanted to get another one in this week. Also, I did this on my phone and not my tablet so there might be some mistakes, tell me if there are and I'll fix them. I hope you guys like it anyways!


End file.
